


❥ 𝐧𝐜𝐭: 𝐧𝐜𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 / 𝐧𝐜𝐭 𝟏𝟐𝟕 / 𝐧𝐜𝐭 𝐮 / 𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐯 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

by february_face



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february_face/pseuds/february_face
Summary: just a little collection of some drabbles and blurbs I've writtenall of these are reader x nct





	1. yukhei

_**[ 11:24 pm ]** _ _— the day had been loud and stressful. and when you finally reached your apartment, you realized that your fridge was empty, leaving you at the verge of a mental breakdown. so you grabbed your keys and stepped into the dark night once again._

_as you rushed through the 24 hour open grocery shop, you failed to calculate the exact total, too sleepy, hungry and annoyed to do so. however, you did realize at the checkout that you were missing 45 stupid cents._

_“oh… uhm, i’m so sorry. can i return -”  
_

_“how much do you need?”  
_

_you turned around, only to look up to **college student!yukhei,** smiling a sleepy smile and juggling various snacks and sodas._

“uh, 45 cents-”

“i got you.”

before you could reply, he handed the cashier the coins, then stole another glance from you, smiling big.

“thank you so much!” you hesitantly said, collecting your items and making way for his purchases.

“you can pay me back one day.” he said cheerfully, as he shoved his stuff in his hoodie and walked out of the building beside you.

his way of transporting the goods and his statement confused you a bit, making you quirk an eyebrow.

“yeah? like how?”

“give me your number and let me buy you a proper dinner.”


	2. 「 koi no yokan | ten 」

⇢ [⁽ᴶᵃᵖᵃⁿᵉˢᵉ⁾:](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbigthink.com%2Fharpys-review%2Fthe-top-10-relationship-words-that-arent-translatable-into-english&t=OWM0MTBlMWI2NzE5MzgwOTI4MzM5NDc1ZWE3NGNiZTE5YWRlNTc0Yix5QTBGNTZCVw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2fsIiVlW6r0R6FGyavXpFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fidnylmp3.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185573322400%2Fkoi-no-yokan-ten&m=0) ᵀʰᵉ ˢᵉⁿˢᵉ ᵘᵖᵒⁿ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ᵐᵉᵉᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵃ ᵖᵉʳˢᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʷᵒ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵃˡˡ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ˡᵒᵛᵉ. ᵀʰⁱˢ ⁱˢ ᵈⁱᶠᶠᵉʳᵉⁿᵗ ᵗʰᵃⁿ “ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵃᵗ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ˢⁱᵍʰᵗ,” ˢⁱⁿᶜᵉ ⁱᵗ ⁱᵐᵖˡⁱᵉˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵐⁱᵍʰᵗ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ˢᵉⁿˢᵉ ᵒᶠ ⁱᵐᵐⁱⁿᵉⁿᵗ ˡᵒᵛᵉ, ˢᵒᵐᵉʷʰᵉʳᵉ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ, ʷⁱᵗʰᵒᵘᵗ ʸᵉᵗ ᶠᵉᵉˡⁱⁿᵍ ⁱᵗ. ᵀʰᵉ ᵗᵉʳᵐ ᶜᵃᵖᵗᵘʳᵉˢ ᵗʰᵉ ⁱⁿᵗⁱᵐᵃᵗⁱᵒⁿ ᵒᶠ ⁱⁿᵉᵛⁱᵗᵃᵇˡᵉ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᵗᵘʳᵉ, ʳᵃᵗʰᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ⁱⁿˢᵗᵃⁿᵗ ᵃᵗᵗʳᵃᶜᵗⁱᵒⁿ ⁱᵐᵖˡⁱᵉᵈ ᵇʸ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵃᵗ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ˢⁱᵍʰᵗ. 

⇢[ 🎧](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6CcJMwBtXByIz4zQLzFkKc%3Fsi%3DrlFZCJj3T5exa1V1CzyrQQ&t=NDEzZWQwNjQ4MzkyZTA4MTljNjY0MWQyZWMxYjJiZjA0MWU0MWYwNSx5QTBGNTZCVw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2fsIiVlW6r0R6FGyavXpFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fidnylmp3.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185573322400%2Fkoi-no-yokan-ten&m=0)

_**[ 08:03 ]** —_

_that shit eating grin and the fact that his arrogant attitude was somewhat justified, considering he looked like an actual model, had marks you could only wish for and various talents, was pissing you the hell off. sometimes._

_not like you were giving him that much attention in the first place; these were just things you’ve happened to notice over the past few years that you and **fuckboy!ten** have been to school, and then college together. the kid was just always around, people knew him, respected him. and you didn’t necessarily hold anything against him, but whenever you saw him inches away from a girl, his right arm above her, leaning against the wall and his left hand in his pocket, you couldn’t help but physically cringe at the way these girls always seemed to melt away because of whatever bullshit he was feeding them._

_“are you jealous?” your friend minnie had asked one day, as you were cowering over your math homework. you looked up, grimacing._

_“no. i don’t like him - at all.” you had replied, and meant it._

_of course - you’ve had the thought, too, many many times whenever you stole a glance at him and saw him giving these blushing girls that suggestive look you’ve learned to hate. because, again, you didn’t necessarily hate him. how could you? you hardly knew him._

_and he hardly knew you._

_**[ 22:29 ]** — it wasn’t when his friend yukhei pointed out that you were the only girl in his english class that he didn’t try anything on, yet. and it wasn’t when kun joked about how ten could never manage to ask you out, as his clique was referring to you as ‘the ice queen’ at this point, since you’d shut ten up whenever he tried to approach you._

_it was when you rushed pass him once again on a regular wednesday on campus and actually did look at him, for a mere split second, and all he could see in your eyes was absolute blankness._

_it was then, he realized, that he didn’t mean a thing to you._

_you broke the eye contact and just casually walked to your next class._

_while you didn’t really think much of that moment, it was stuck in ten’s head for days._

_how did he have no affect on you at all? how did he not spark perhaps a sense of rivalry between the two of you, the way he had with his friend taeyong? or just pure hatred, the way sorn, one of his many ex lovers, felt for him? because you were far from liking him._

_there was just nothing at all._

_and it began to bother him one day._

_**[ 09:34 ]** — he tried harder._

_whenever he noticed you around, he made sure to be as obnoxious as he could. he wouldn’t use his usual strategy and smother you with excessive flirting and compliments. no, he just wanted you to react to him, in whatever way._

_“hey, you’re yn, right?”_

_your eyebrows knitted together, as you looked up and stopped walking, giving ten a confused look. this, however, didn’t shake him at all and he just slightly smiled._

_“yes. can i help you with anything?”_

_you didn’t want to be rude, as there was no reason to be. however, you hoped he heard the way your voice trailed, as if you were in a hurry. which you actually were - in a hurry to get away from him. his friendliness irritated you._

_“just wanna talk. wanna watch a movie together?”_

_you tilted your head, raising your eyebrows, your lips slightly parted._

_“you didn’t even tell me your name.”_

_now it was him who was confused, but only for a second. as soon as he realized that you were just fucking with him by acting more uninterested and unbothered than you were, he had to crack a grin. you knew exactly who he was, that’s for sure._

_“you can call me ten. i’ll wait for you at the exit after your classes.”_

_**[ 11:24 ]** — the entire conversation seemed to bother you the rest of the day. minnie noticed you chewing on your pencil, as mr. lee gave out a few books to read for homework._

_you just couldn’t take ten’s offer seriously, as he couldn’t have possibly known when your classes were over. and most of all because you and him had never spoken a single word to each other before._

_in fact, your last class was cancelled so you calmly walked out of the building and as expected - ten was nowhere to be found._

_“you were looking for me, huh?”_

_the voice startled you, making you jump a little. you glared over your shoulder to see him casually walking over to you. he’d been waiting out of your sight, a bit farther away from the campus._

_“dude, what do you want?” you tried to hold back the annoyance bubbling inside of you, as he planted himself right in front of you, smiling sweetly._

_“the movie? did you forget?”_

_“i never said yes.”_

_“you never said no.”_

_“then i’m saying it now: no.”_

_you left him standing there with that._

_chasing after girls wasn’t his style. mainly because he didn’t want to be intrusive and because they were usually chasing after him._

_**[ 17:27 ]** — “but like, what exactly is it that you want from her? are you having crush or something?” yukhei laughed, his mouth full of fries._

_ten gave him a dead look, before he turned back to look at xiaojun who he had actually been talking to, before yukhei decided to interrupt the conversation._

_“no, xiao, she’s not interesting to me because she’s hard to get. i mean, not only… but she straight up doesn’t care about me at all.”_

_“so?”, hendery asked, stuffing his face with his chicken burger._

_“it’s not like she owes you or something.”_

_“yeah, of course not. but i wonder what she sees, or more like… doesn’t see in me.”_

_“so you do like her!” yukhei yelled, pointing at ten, jumping out of his seat and almost spilling his milkshake on his friends. ten just sighed and said flatly:_

_“maybe. you can be happy you didn’t spill that shit on my shirt.”_

_**[ 21:45 ]** — did he like you? he honestly couldn’t tell. _

_he probably didn’t, not yet. but he wanted to._

_why?_

_“she’s just minding her own business and her entire presence is just kinda magnetic to me? makes me think ‘who is this? what does she do? what does she think?’”_

_“you’re so not her type.” sicheng mumbled, as he ran a bystander over in gta. ten was sprawled over the sofa and scrunched up his nose._

_“how would you know?”_

_“she’s my friend.”_

_“that’s news.”_

_“you would know, if you wouldn’t disappear with some girl whenever you can in your spare time.”_

_“how’d you know her? are you two a thing or what?”_

_sicheng let out a laugh, as kun and xiaojun gave each other knowing glances._

_“far from it. i wish.”,_

_ten cocked an eyebrow._

_“we hang out sometimes. and she didn’t really say it but i’d say you’re not her type of guy; you’re too loud and out there and your sexual escapades probably don’t give you a better chance with her either.”_

_“oh, so that does bother her?”_

_“no. not at all. she just doesn’t think you can be trusted and that you get bored easily because of that. she called you ‘probably a handful’._

_and as you’ve already said yourself: she really doesn’t care about you anyway.”_

_**[ 10:33 ]** — why would ten care if you didn’t want to deal with him? he didn’t want to be associated with you either._

_at least that’s what he told himself - even when you were smiling so beautifully at minnie, as she was probably harassing you with those horrible jokes of hers._

_**[ 13:18 ]** — that’s what he also told himself when he began to somewhat obsessively, but secretly, observe you - and noticed that your face lit up whenever doyoung did something small like lending you a pencil or letting you have a sip of his water. _

_**[ 01:48 ]** — at this point he had just completely flung the idea of approaching you out of the window. it did scratch a tiny bit on his ego but he was over it pretty quickly._

_he was nothing but an arrogant fuckboy to you and you were nothing but an arrogant know it all to him. it was whatever._

* * *

_**[ 14:24 ]** — “hey, man. no need to pout.”, ten said reassuringly, as he handed the teen a tissue and gave him a rub on his back. _

_“it’s just a bad day.”_

_“i’m done for if that performance school won’t take me, ten. i’m literally a good for nothing - but dancing, that i can do.” jisung wiped a stray tear and tried to hide his face from his peers, who were watching in silence._

_ten held the guy by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, dead serious._

_“don’t ever say that.”, he then turned to the rest. “none of you. if i ever hear any of you say stupid shit like this i won’t come here anymore.”_

_the boy was silent, stunned, so was the rest._

_but before anyone could say anything, ten’s face softened and he pulled out his phone, shuffling through his playlist._

_“come on. lesson’s not over yet.”_

_**[ 16:30 ]** — this time it was you who startled ten, as you suddenly met him in the corridors of the youth centre he had been volunteering at._

_“why are you here?” he asked drily, a hint of a sulk flashing on his face._

_“i help some kids with their homework here.”_

_he nodded. you two just eyed each other suspiciously, however - you seemed so much more open that day._

_“i was taking a break and saw you through the glass door. i could hear what you were telling these teens.”_

_“okay, and?” he stated coldly._

_you nudged him lightly, smiling._

_“come on, let’s watch that movie.”_

_**[ 23:12 ]** — “you’re literally the worst.” he laughed, as he drove you home. _

_you just shrugged and replied: “you didn’t really seem like a sunny boy either. i was just minding my own business.”_

_“yeah, but like. you didn’t even know me and i was already written off.”_

_silence._

_you fiddled with your hands in your lap._

_“i guess you’re right. but i just didn’t want you to play me.”_

_“i don’t play with anyone. some girls say yes and some say no, i respect that.”_

_“yeah, but i also said no and you didn’t leave me alone.”_

_“you were harder to figure out. but you approached me nonetheless, so everything went my way anyway.”_

_he grinned. you couldn’t help but blush._

_**[ 19:19 ]** — you learned that the calm, unbothered ten absolutely loses his shit whenever there’s bugs around, as you swatted away a few moths when you were hanging out by the lake late in the evening. _

_“stop laughing, oh my god!”_

_**[ 12:40 ]** — “i didn’t know you could paint.”, you commented on a drawing he showed you on his ipad. “holy shit, this is amazing!”_

_“yeah, i know. but i wanna be a professional dancer, instead of artist.”_

_**[ 19:25 ]** — he was more than what met the eye. more than rumors. more than he showed._

_**[ 04:42 ]** — he didn’t feel like taking anyone home for a while now._

_precisely, ever since you had smiled at him for the very first time at the corridors of the youth centre._

_**[ 11:04 ]** — ten learned that you had two left feet; but he loved the way you tried to keep up with him, when he tried to teach you a choreography._

_**[ 15:25 ]** — “i think i like him.” _

_minnie almost spat out her sandwich._

_**[ 01:27 ]** — “are you really not just playing with me?” you mumbled against his lips, as his hands trailed down your back, yours finding the zipper of his pants._

_“admittedly - this is hella rewarding.”, he cracked a grin, as you sulked and glared at him._

_“but no. i did everything i could because i want you.”_

_he proceeded to pepper your neck with kisses._

_you chose to believe him._

_**[ 17:21 ]** — as your heart was pounding hard against your ribcage, you bravely approached the room, in which he usually held his dance lessons. it was all or nothing that day - and you wanted him all for yourself, you wanted it official. _

_you wanted to hear him say it._

_and you swore your heart skipped a beat when you saw ten through the glass door, kissing a girl, who you recognized to be sorn._

_they didn’t notice you, so you took the chance and rushed out of the youth centre, cursing yourself for thinking you had the slightest chance with him. there may or may not have been a few stray tears running down your cheek._

_**[ 17: 22 ]** — back to zero; that’s all you wanted. you just wanted to be strangers with him again, nothing more. he bombarded you with calls a few days after your discovery._

_**[ 18:29 ]** — “it’s your own fault, honestly.” sicheng said, placing a hand on ten’s shoulder. “she told me that she saw you with sorn.”_

_“so what? it’s not like anything actually happened. we are over.”, he gulped, rolling his eyes, before he began to explain to his friends:_

_“you all know that i’ve never had genuine feelings for anyone except for sorn. and i just…”_

_“homeboy, you’re having the biggest crush on yn. why did you allow that to happen?”_

_**[ 20:19 ]** — “i kissed her because i was wondering if there were still any lingering feelings left.”, _

_you bit your lower lip, looking out of the window, watching strangers pass by the convenience store._

_“and… she was wondering the same. however, the outcome was that she was just feeling lonely. and…”_

_you stirred in your cup of noodles, as you still avoided eye contact with him, even though he had turned his full body and attention to you._

_“and what? were you bored or something?”_

_“no. i felt like i was betraying and lying to the person i actually liked. the fact that doing this hurt me in a way just showed me that i probably… like her a lot more than i should. i… guess i wanted to be sure of my own feelings.”_

_you nodded, slurping up a few noddles, before drinking up the soup. you were ready to leave._

_“do you not want to know who the person is that i like?”_

_“no. because i know it’s not me and i don’t want to hear it.”_

_you didn’t expect it to happen but you actually had tears pooling in your eyes, as you briskly left through the entrance, the little bell above it ringing._

_ten may have been many things. one the surface, he was calm, collected, cool, talented and pretty much the closest to perfection anyone could think of - at least that’s what he had been told when professors praised him for his good marks, when girls threw themselves at him or when his friends wanted to cheer him up._

_however - he was missing something that you needed. that you were looking for._

_at least that’s what you thought._

_ten jogged after you, gently placing a hand on your shoulder, as he made you stop walking. you rolled your eyes, which made him blurt out:_

_“oh my god, you are so stubborn just listen-”_

_“just stop. you literally just did all of this because i was ‘playing hard to get’-”_

_if there was one thing he hated, it was when people cut him off. so he cut you off by cupping your face and planting a quick kiss on your lips._

_he slowly withdrew his hand and moved his face merely a few centimeters away from yours._

_you had to admit, that he made something bubble up in side of you because of the way he looked under the lights of the neon signs and street lamps - absolutely ethereal, with his eyes half lidded and his fingers slightly trembling._

_he had what you were searching for all along._

_“i didn’t want to hurt you. listen”, you couldn’t believe it, as he sniffled back some tears, a hand on his hip, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other._

_“i don’t ever want to hurt anyone, ever. you must know by now that every girl i took home came with me because they wanted to. i’ve never played with anyone and i have never chased after girls who said no and you know it. in that sense, we are the same, because just like you, all i’m doing is minding my own business. people don’t know me. you don’t know me - but i want to change exactly that.”_

_**[ 11:54 ]** — sorn pretty much ran after you, when she saw you in the hallways on your way to the bathrooms. _

_you tried your best to ignore her as soon as you recognized the person behind you in your reflection to be her._

_“listen, you’re yn, right?”_

_“go away.”_

_“wow, i heard you were stubborn, but okay - now i can confirm it.”_

_turning around, you shot her your deadliest glare, gripping tightly onto the rim of the sink._

_“what do you want then?”_

_“let me tell you something that people never really talked about: ten and me were together for solid 3 years and never once did he mistreat me. i was the only real girlfriend he has ever had. i may sort of dislike him now, but… that’s because he left when i needed him… and he’s sorry about that.”_

_you could tell she was dwelling on her memories with him, with the way she spoke so softly. then she looked firmly straight into your eyes._

_“but i don’t actually, genuinely hate him. he gave me the most beautiful years of my life. it just didn’t work. i just… wanted you to know that.”_

_**[ 00:31 ]** — “some girls i had flings with wanted more afterwards, even though we had agreed on parting ways after everything is done. they made it seem like i was some kind of sociopathic asshole, who just hooks up with women and then pisses off - but it’s not like that._

_i’m free. and none of them ever interested me enough to stay. so i’d say i’m in the clear, but people just love to gossip, you know?”_

_you were lost in your thoughts, after those words left his mouth._

_ten was many things;_

_he was cocky, obnoxious and extremely gifted in so many ways - but he was also kind._

_you felt ashamed and somewhat stupid for pretty much postponing the day you were meant to actually cross paths with him._

_he drew little circles on your arm with his fingertips, as you were lying on his bed beside him. both of you were looking at the glowing star stickers on his ceiling._

_“you can’t change what is meant to be though.”_

_ten was kind and funny and empathetic. creative, outspoken - and beautiful in every way to you._

_“i… am so sorry. i just… i was afraid. and i thought you were the person they said you are.”_

_“don’t worry about it… and i’m sorry, too.”_

_**[ 19:21 ]** — “you’re what i was looking for all along.”_

_you whispered into his ear, as you and him gently swayed through the flat, some random lofi beat playing in the background. he smiled._

_because he knew all along._


	3. kun

_**[ 02:24 am ]** _

_— the loud crashing of the main entrance awoke **flatmate!kun** from his slumber. even before he could hear your drunken giggles and the sound of you bumping into various furniture in your shared apartment, he could already tell that you’ve drank more than you should have._

_as he brushed his fringe back and reached for his glasses on the bedside table, he mentally cursed at your friend group, that tends to over do it with the clubbing from time to time._

_“kun! sweet, sweet boy kun - where are you?” you babbled, as you waddled through the corridors, looking for him.  
_

_“i’m here, yn. shhh, you’re gonna wake up tae.”, he sighed, placing his hand on the small of your back, gently leading you to the opposite direction you were going, as your bedroom was on the other end of the hallway.  
_

_your somewhat shouted nonsense filled his ears, as he made you sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of you to take off your shoes._

_as he tried to tie your hair into a loose ponytail, you squirmed around and whined because “you always do that when i’m tipsy.”_

_“you’re far from tipsy, yn. you’re shitfaced, and whenever you are someone has to look out for you, right?” he may have been rebuking you, but he couldn’t help the small grin tugging at the corners of his lips.  
_

_he had to admit, he loved taking care of you like that._

_after he finally laid you down and hid the emptied bottle of vodka from **flatmate!taeyong** ’s sight, he placed a bucket and a bottle of water on the ground beside your bed._

_he was already standing in the doorframe and reaching for the doorknob, when he heard you whisper: “wait, come back.” which made him quirk an eyebrow, but he did what you asked him to._

_the faint light shining from the hallway allowed him to faintly make out the outline of your hand, reaching for him. as soon as he was close enough you pulled him onto his lower arm down to face you. his eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed, thank god you couldn’t see that._

_“stay.” you mumbled through a big goofy smile._

_for a split second, he blinked in the dark and actually contemplated laying down beside you in that tiny bed of yours, but before he could say anything, you let go of him and rolled around, leaving him dumbfounded._

**_[ 10:38 am ]_ **

— _you did not fail to notice the water bottle. the bucket, however, was not needed, so you lazily pushed it under your bed before hurrying to the bathroom and scrubbing off everything that was left of the party on your skin._

_your head was pulsating as you slowly stumbled into the kitchen, massaging your temples. taeyong and kun were already seated at the table, eyeing you.  
_

_“you alright?”, taeyong asked, an eyebrow raised.  
_

_as you slowly took a seat, you notice kun grinning at you, making you smile back._

_“yn..?”_

_“oh, yeah, i’m good. i’m perfect, actually.”  
_

_all tae could do was nod, before leaving with a cup of coffee._

_“so… about last night…” you began, avoiding eye contact, your voice trailing off._

_kun grinned, his dimples prominent as he knew exactly what was to come and for once he didn’t mind your drunken escapades, as this particular one finally led you to find the courage to speak up._

_he could have never been able to say anything about his feelings for you - so he always showed it the way he did last night;_ _through small, insignificant favors and thoughtfulness._

_but these ‘insignificant’ things meant the world to you._


	4. kunhang

_**[ 05:24 am ]** _ _— like every morning, **pokemon trainer!hendery** would put in his earphones, play a nice tune and jog along the shores of the local beach with his childhood friend trotting next to him: his skitty, who he loved so dearly._

_the soft pink, cat like creature would happily jump along beside him, when he could make out your silhouette and hear you call out: “good job, emolga!” as you engulfed your pokemon in a tight hug._

_your opponent grumpily took off, as hendery was slowly but surely passing the scenery._

_he couldn’t take his eyes off of you._

_which he should have done, because he soon realized that his skitty was nowhere close to him any longer, which immediately sent him into panic mode._

_he combed through the entire beach, jogging his usual route once again, when the sun was rising and his skitty still missing._

_“hey, sorry?”_

_he recognized your voice behind him, making him turn around hastily, his eyes widening, when skitty jumped from your arms into his._

_“oh my god, thank you so much!”, hendery turned to scold his little friend with a raised index finger._

_“don’t ever do that again!”_

_“actually…”, you began, shifting a little sheepishly in the sand._

_“your skitty suddenly came up to me and didn’t stop following me around - which in itself isn’t too weird. however… it kept trying to use ‘attract’ on me, rather than on my emolga, which is in fact very weird. then it led me back to you.”  
_

_never in his life has he been more embarrassed than in that moment._

_“w-why did you-”_

_he stuttered, turning to skitty once again, his face deep red. but to you it wasn’t too awkward, as you knew one thing: pokemon could feel their trainers’ emotions. and skitty’s intensions revealed hendery’s to you, too._

_“i think, it was just trying to help you out a little.”_

_“huh?”_

_“come on.”, you took his hand, smiling. “one battle. the loser pays for the date."_


	5. yukhei

_**[ 01:08 AM ]** —_ _leaving home and meeting new people was easy. you’d think most people would hate goodbyes because of all the gut wrenching, heartbreaking feelings that come with it._

_but **explorer!yukhei** didn’t._

_having been an extroverted person his entirely was definitely a good thing and made traveling much easier and enjoyable, as he easily managed to befriend any locals he could find. he had friends scattered all over the world map._

_he’s been surfing in hawaii, eaten street food in india, taught kids in the philippines how to dance, stolen fruits from farms in morocco - and so on and so on._

_because he could leave, any time, if he needed to._

_he was open enough to let new people into his circle, but closed off as well, keeping them at a great distance. with his international friends, he actually had the physical distance between him and them and it’s always been good that way. a barrier. distance._

_it’s been good until he sat on a train in bangkok, on his way to visit his friend chittaphon who he had met earlier on his journey._

_the moment was so fleeting and yet so intense. it was a mix of feelings that he had been literally running away from, even though it was widely known as one of the most pleasant feelings a human could possibly develop._

_his heart felt like it was tightening in his ribcage, as he watched your frame rush pass him, out of the train and into the starry night._

_in that mere second, he took all of you in, all he possibly could: the way your hair fell over your shoulder, the small pout gracing your lips and eyes so wide, like he could find the rest of the world in them._

_he snapped out of it, when the doors closed right in front of him._

_his surroundings began to pulsate, as he grew a little anxious at the thought of losing you, before he even knew you. he kept pushing into the open button, but the doors wouldn’t part again and the train took off._

_he hit it with his palm, as he nervously waited for the next halt. there, he took a train back to the previous station, where you had exited._

_as he stepped onto the deserted platform, he felt his entire heart drop._


	6. taeyong

_**[ 18:53 ]** _ _— johnny scolded a flustered **taeyong** , when he confessed, that he couldn’t come out to hang out the past two weeks because he had been spending all his money on pastries from the little bakery down the street, where you were helping out every afternoon, just so he could see you._


	7. xiaojun

_**[ 23:12 ]** _ _— there was nothing beautiful in this madness but you couldn’t help yourself and imagined a tiny yellow flower, trying to fight its way through thick soil as you looked at him._

_you held his face between your hands, caressing his cheeks softly with your thumbs as he begged you to keep on telling your story, the fairytale you so desperately wished for._

_“_ _well, in a few years we could… have a kid or two. you’d teach them how to ride bikes and when they’d fall and scrape open their knees, you’d wipe their tears, and make them smile again with a little kiss on the cheek.”_

_he smiled, his eyes kept closing and fluttering open again. you gulped hard, but continued for his sake._

_“or we could bake bread together on sundays. pick fruits at farms. maybe build a house one day, with huge glass windows so the sunshine can easily find its way in - “,_

_the sound of an explosion erupting from afar startled you, making tears pool in your eyes. but you had to keep talking, you had to._

_his eyes were shut, his breath faint if not entirely gone, but you didn’t want to believe that._

_“soldier…? soldier!” you screamed, his head resting in your lap. he almost looked like he was peacefully sleeping if it wasn’t for the fact that;_

_scrapped knees were lost limbs and thick blood soaking the ground._

_that you didn’t expect to ever smell the scent of freshly baked bread ever again._

_and that the house you wished for would be nothing but rubbles the moment you’d finished building it._

_this wasn’t meant to happen._

_because back then, when you met **soldier!xiaojun** the world was flourishing._

_but then it rained bombs and bullets and you could hardly remember the sound of laughter when all you could hear day in and day out was screaming and sobbing children - your future plans became distant, unlived memories. so did xiaojun._


	8. renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lololol it's been a hot minute since i posted lmao here ya go friends bc renjun stole my heart.  
> inspo: my own self care session today, looking like a hot mess and hoping none of my dorm mates would see me like this,,, in my true form,,, crusty ok buh bye :')

_**[ 07:02 pm ]**_ — _“what’s taking so long?” you heard **crush!renjun** yell from the kitchen, as you were busy smoothing down the sheet mask you had just applied on your face._

_“i’m here, i’m here.” you replied shortly, following him to the living room, both plopping down onto the couch. he ripped open the bag of lay’s chips he had brought and was about to offer you some, when he realized that he wouldn’t want your hands in it anyway._

_“ew.”, he frowned, pulling back and pressing the bag against his chest._

_“what is this oily stuff on your hands?”_

_you let out an exaggerated, long streched groan, before putting the little bottle in your hand down on the coffee table, massaging its content into your nail beds and explaining to him: “that’s nail oil. so that they are healthy and look nice.”_

_“aha.”, he deadpanned, eyeing your face, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips._

_“you look stupid.”_

_“aren’t you the sweetest?”, you huffed. his words actually kind of stung in your heart. if only he knew why you were doing most of this for…_

_“i’ll look stupid if i skip my self care routines. it’s not my fault you came earlier than expected, i told you i was gonna be busy. would you rather want to confuse me with a musty neglected dog tomorrow in class? i don’t think so.”_

_to that he could just snicker. he then grabbed a ps4 controller, said in a low, hushed voice, almost as if you weren’t meant to hear him:_

_“you always look pretty though.”_

_you paused, turned your head to look at him, whose gaze was fixated on the screen. it was your chance to strech this moment out to the maximum, so you raised your eyebrows, asked: “excuse me, what did you say?”_

_renjun knew exactly what you were trying to do, so he nonchalantly kept on talking, gaze still glued to the screen. maybe he didn’t want to face you cause otherwise he would have never had the guts to say the following: “you’re the most beautiful person i have ever seen. you’re always so fixated on your outer appearance - you can’t seem to believe that anyone could cherish you for everything that you are instead.”_

_you were left speechless. the light of the tv screen lit up your faces and you swore you saw his turning red. thank god your blush was hidden underneath the sheet mask, which you quietly proceeded to remove, then threw into the nearest bin._

_for a moment, renjun felt like he was supposed to take your silence as a rejection. however, when you walked back to the bathroom to wash the excess off of your hands, he could hear you say: “actually, i can believe that. you show me every day that you do.”_


	9. renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just listen to the only exception by paramore, then mix it with my undying love for the one and only huang renjun and you'll probably get where this garbage chapter is coming from lmao anYWAY--- (enjoy, i guess hihi)

**_[ 11:55 pm ]_ ****—[🎧](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls)  
  
**𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞'𝐯𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞   
  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬   
𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞   
𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞

 _ **renjun** always knew that he had to be able to love himself and his life in order to find someone he can _truly _love._

_with that kind of freedom, he had a choice._

_because someone’s love shouldn’t have to be a substitute for anything. not anymore. it’s not needed to mend or heal or bend something that’s been broken because he didn’t need fixing; he was whole._

_but this mindset never held him back from thinking about all the ways people possibly could, did and will fall in love in this world._

_and about when it’ll be his turn, too._

𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦

_when he couldn’t feel any love at all, when all of the worlds’ warmth was sucked into a deep dark void, he would look at his parents at the breakfast table and fall in love with life all over again, despite all scepticism and doubt._

_because of the way his father tucked a stray strand of his moms’ hair behind her ear, when her hands were wet from washing the dishes and she couldn’t do it herself. renjun felt so much love in the room, when his mother placed a mug filled with fresh steaming coffee on the table and pressed a soft kiss against his fathers’ temple._

_when would it be his turn, he wondered, again._

𝐈 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝   
𝐈'𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬𝐭

_at 17 he decided that love did not exist, not in this world, not in his. it was unattainable, unreal and if it was somewhat real, all he could associate it with was pain, so much pain._

_love wasn’t the way he wanted it to be; light, bright, hot and cold, ups and nothing but ups - all the way to the stars._

_it was unyielding, merciless and tough._

_he stopped singing about love altogether, too. and his mom began to miss the sound of his voice and the tunes of his guitar that usually filled the corridors of their house._

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬  
𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐤

_he sang again. in fact, he sang in front of thousands of people now.  
_

_and he sang about something he didn’t believe in._

_he had the world, and truth be told, a lot of women wrapped around his finger._

_but he couldn’t seem to find the one it was worth jumping for._

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

oh, there you are _, he thought to himself, when he had finally found you, his exception, that shone like a diamond. as if you knew, too, you smiled back.  
_

_“where have you been all my life?” he asked, over and over and over again._

_“everything that has happened to you and me was meant to happen to lead us to each other, to this very moment, you know?” you rambled quietly, as you rolled over to renjun, placed a hand over his heart and looked up to the starry night sky.  
_

_he looked down at you, all he could make out was the crown of your head. he planted a kiss on it, proceeded to admire the stars with you._

_so love_ was _real,_ was _worth the wait. love was_ you _._


	10. renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoooo I am so sorry that I don't write 4 anyone else lately but like,,,, renjun has my whole heart yknow 🥺🥺  
> fyi: the reader is a foreigner, who's first language isn't English lol okay carry on

_**[12:38] -** You watched as Renjun was crouched on the floor, buttoning up your sons raincoat. A tiny bucket hat sat on Lijun's small head which he happily threw back as he laughed at something his uncle Jeno had just said._

_Renjun stood up, faced his long time friend._

_"He's really the only one who laughs at your jokes, Jeno. But for some reason he doesn't laugh at mine." he stated, pretending to glare at the small boy, who was now wrapped in Jeno's arms. Lijun stuck out his tongue in response and giggled, before him and his uncle went on their merry way._

_As the door shut, Renjun turned around, sighing, then smiling at you._

_"He's really a handful. Glad to have a little break, huh?" you grinned, nudging him, before you grabbed an apple in the kitchen and took a bite. Your husband followed, leaned against the counter opposite of you._

_"y/n... I've noticed that Lijun is really behind with his Chinese studies."_

_He watched as you nodded softly, as you munched away and eyed him, seemed very thoughtful._

_"He's a child, Renjun. He'll have plenty of time to study when he's older."_

_To that he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow, somewhat mockingly. His gaze wandered around the kitchen, to anywhere but you, as his arms slowly folded in front of his chest. You just knew what was going to come next, so you tip toed over to him and held your apple up to his lips._

_He just shook his head and you took a step back, a little defeated._

_"Are you... are you annoyed that he's more interested in studying English rather than Chinese?"_

_You hit the nerve._

_And he knew that it was such a stupid and trivial thing, yet at the same time it would mean the world to him if little Lijun could have a conversation with his grandparents._

_The apple landed in the trash, before you walked back up to him and hugged his stiff figure. He allowed himself to look at you, even though he truly was annoyed but more so disappointed - and he didn't like it when you saw him like that._

_"Look. I think it's important for him to know Korean since we are living here in Seoul. He should know his way around here. And well...", you buried your face in the crook of his neck as he finally opened his arms and hugged you back._

_"I, too, wish he could speak to me in my native language. You know, at least you and him are both fluent in Korean. I have to communicate with him through a totally different language, too. Which is English and which is easier to learn than Chinese."_

_Renjun bit his lip, caressed your back. He really wasn't taking your side of the story into consideration._

_He let go and reached out for your hands, intertwined his fingers with yours._

_"I won't be too hard on him anymore, when it comes to his studies.", he murmured softly. You smiled at him._

_"But! I won't give up."_

_To that you let out a laugh and replied: "I didn't expect you to. Just don't sweat it too much, okay dear? He'll grow up to be a great and smart guy since, you know, I'm his mom."_

_He scoffed playfully, then placed a kiss on your forehead._

_"You're absolutely right."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am so that's why this is so shitty and random okay bye skrrt


	11. jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he be bias wreckin yo girl >:(

_**[ 11:43 pm ] — boyfriend!** jaemin invited you to hang out at the park and play soccer with the dreamies._

_the guy knew very well that soccer wasn't really your strongest point, so it wasn't surprising to anyone when you tried to kick the ball but ended up brushing over it with the sole of your shoe, making you slip and fall onto your butt. however, jaemin suddenly seemed overly worried, as the others laughed. donghyuck was standing closest to you but didn't even have the chance to lend you a hand, as jaemin pushed him to the side and rushed over to you, kneeling down and yelling over his shoulder: "CPR!"_

_your eyebrows knit together but before you could question him he leaned down, gently pushing the back of your head into the grass, and smothering you with kisses._

_not that you hated it, but as soon as you heard the others gagging noises you softly pressed your hands against his chest and pushed him off of you, then sat up._

_the smug smile on his lips caused your cheeks to turn a slight pink. you pouted and side eyed him, earning a sly "you're welcome." before you punched him on the arm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate himmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
